


February Star Wars Bits

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompted ficlets from tumblr





	1. The Great Comic Debate

"Dibs!" 

Ahsoka snatched the bag with the comics out of Anakin's hand and cheerfully flopped on the short sofa in their shared quarters. 

"You're going lose our bet. Bats is completely stomping Supes this time!" Anakin told her, dropping on the floor to grab one of the books back. 

"You wish! Supes is smart. He'll prepare for Bats' tricks."

Obi-Wan walked in, took in the pair of them squabbling over their latest entertainment, and shook his head. "You do know both of you forgot to account for —"

"WHAT?! Wow, can I be her when I grow up?" Ahsoka asked, opening the book to the center spread with Wonder Woman standing over both Superman and Batman on the floor.

"—the Amazon," Obi-Wan finished, smiling at Ahsoka's enthusiasm. Sometimes, it was so easy to forget how young they both were, and then this happened.


	2. Royal Worries

Maul prowled from one side of the room to the other, hating this, hating the wait as Bail was out there, struggling against who knew what. Why had the man left him behind— and then he saw Breha, sitting poised at her desk, making herself work. That was why, and he knew it. This latest threat meant Bail needed to be their Voice, but Maul? Maul was to guard their home, the woman they both loved.

"He'll pull through. He has Kenobi at his side," Maul offered. Breha looked at him, nodding once.

"I have faith," she agreed, before continuing to work, ignoring the worry and the pain that lingered from recent losses. Maul curbed his feline stalking and went to her side, one hip perching on the desk.

"There are better distractions," he offered, knowing she needed to break away from it.

She put the stylus down, shifting back in her chair, and then put her hand on his knee. "Bail was right to ask you to stay with me, much as I detest admitting it. Because… without you here, I think I would find myself unable to manage even through my work, and would have exposed myself in public."

"Then come, and let me treat you to a bath and massage, so that when Bail returns, we are all able to find peace more quickly."


	3. Unwind the Jedi

Bly had watched both of his Jedi throw themselves into first the battle and then the healing, after, with all they were. While Aayla was aggressively forward in all she did, Kit was more subtle, but no less driven, something that suited Bly's appreciation of both of them.

Now, as the pair finally returned to the tend all three shared, Bly pointed to the small tank of heated and salted water he'd had the auxiliaries prepare, loving the way Kit's tentacles all moved in relief, before he moved to get Aayla out of her headdress.

"You spoil us, my commander," she purred, even as she luxuriated in his hands working at the marks left by the band's constriction.

"I already had time for a bite and a nap while you two worked in the aid tent," Bly reminded, looking over to make certain Kit was submerged. That tank might be extra weight and cargo, but it made such a difference in letting Kit refresh himself. "And, you both take care of me and my brothers. Fair trade, even if we weren't clan already."

Aayla smiled and nodded, then moved to sit on the cot by the tank, joined swiftly by Bly with a tray of food. They shared the food with Kit when he sat up in the water, quietly falling into the silent camaraderie that was their way after a battle.


	4. Heart of the Crew

Ezra's survival skills, Kanan's Jedi training, Zeb's career path, and even Sabine's life choices so far had made all of them great observers, while chipping away at their empathy. They could see all the signs of stress building in one another, but didn't always know how to cope or help. Sometimes, this made things worse.

That was where Hera came in. Hera would smooth down tempers, ease fears, and generally make things right again. None doubted that she was the heart of their team, of their family. Even Chopper, for all he sassed her, knew that Hera was their soul.


	5. Before the Fire

"Move over."

Biggs glared at Wedge, but then gave up and scooted closer to the wall. "Wes still sick?"

"Yeah. Jek will go with us though." Wedge toed off his boots and settled on the berth, laying on his side. "Looks like we're filling holes in Red Squadron. Something's coming, something big."

"It's been too long a day to think about it, Wedge," Biggs told him, looping an arm over his waist. "I'll make my trip out home as short as I can, though."

"Can't believe you got leave," Wedge grumbled, but he tucked in tighter against Biggs.

"Some of us are lucky."


End file.
